


El peso ideal

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diet, Fat - Freeform, M/M, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Lord Voldemort está a dieta.





	El peso ideal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Bueno... ¿Como empezó? Mi marida lo quería a dieta... Así que aquí está.
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos.

Voldemort miró con furia el plato frente a él, luego giró su rostro hacia el elfo que lo había colocado en la mesa, pero la desagradable criatura ya había desaparecido de vuelta a las cocinas. Sus dedos aferraron su varita con fuerza y apuntó a la bandeja haciéndola volar por el aire, el plato y los viales rompiéndose mientras el contenido se desparramaba por el suelo.

—No tienes cinco años para hacer un berrinche Tom —gruñó la voz de Harry, cruzando la puerta. Sus ojos verdes lo observaron con disgusto, haciendo una mueca.

—No voy a comer eso, es un insulto y n-...

—Lo vas a comer, lo harás y no te quejarás —la voz del chico de dieciocho años era cálida pero firme, se acercó al Lord y se sentó en su regazo con dificultad—. Piffy —llamó y una elfina vistiendo con un trozo de cortina remendada apareció tirando de sus orejas hacía abajo— trae de nuevo la comida, y las pociones.

—No puedo creer que me pusieran a dieta —siseó el hombre y Harry sonrió, inclinándose hacía él y besándolo.

—Necesitas tener el peso ideal para que el bebé esté sano… —lo besó con fuerza, inclinándose con dificultad sobre el redondo estómago del Lord.

Su hijo tenía que nacer seguro, fuerte y sano. El hombre podía quejarse lo que quisiera, pero no iba a lograr nada más que conseguir hacerlo enojar, y eso no era buena idea… no cuando Harry podía negarse a tener sexo con él.

Las hormonas en el embarazo eran una bendición.


End file.
